Body of Heaven
by Lucicelo
Summary: Once he started learning more about his mother, Steven thought about her on his own. This transcended in his dreams where he imagined a life with her in it.


_A/N: I had always wondered if Steven dreamed of his mother or at least a life with his mother in it. Even the most optimistic kids have their sad days or wish for something they really want. I know in newer episodes it will expose the gems view on Steven on the first few years of his life. It's been explored on fanart so far. But, Steven has not talked to them in explicit detail as evident in "Joy Ride". He keeps things to himself. He hasn't had them see that not only they grieve over Rose but Steven lost the opportunity of having Rose as his mom. Although, all three of them are his moms in a sense, he might wonder what life would be like if Rose was still with them. _

_So I wrote this all out before I lost the urge. __This is my first Steven Universe fanfiction so I am trying to keep them all in character._

_Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Body of Heaven (Oneshot)

_Steven ran out of the door of his home and went through the sandy beach near the temple. His sandals got filled with sand. He didn't mind it much. He got used to having sand everywhere on his clothes and between his toes. Although, it was a pain to get rid of when he washed it off. Fiddling with the straps of his cheeseburger backpack, he searched around the beach for the gems and his dad._

_After a long week of missions, he insisted that they spent time at the beach. Amethyst jumped at the idea while Pearl hesitated. It took some convincing from his part and Garnet's final opinion on the matter. His dad assured him that he would grab some food from the boardwalk before he came to meet them._

_He grinned when he saw the back of his dad's head. Greg sat on a large blanket with an umbrella obscuring most of the hot sun from the top of his head. Steven hurried his pace, he stopped right beside him and saw a large basket beside his body. The smell of hot dogs filled his nose and his stomach growled. He might sit down and eat before he went to play._

_"Hey dad!" Steven exclaimed and his father turned to him with the same grin. "Is everyone here already?"_

_"Steven, you made it! Everybody made it just in time from their small mission. Garnet and Pearl are setting up the volleyball net." Greg smiled, turning his head, he addressed the person sitting next to him. "See Rose, I told you he wouldn't take time to grab his backpack."_

_Steven's eyes widened as he ran around his dad. A pang went through his heart when he saw his mother's gentle smile. She wore a white sundress with a rose pattern. A star cut which exposed her belly. She had a hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. Her bright pink curls surrounded her body and didn't remain contained under the hat. She reached out her hand. Beckoning him to come to her, Steven hesitated._

_He searched her body and saw a gem on her exposed stomach. Every detail matched the portrait on top of the door which emulated her glory. Her kindness and soft smile which touched everyone. There were no other gems on her body which indicated one of the gems shape shifted into her. He couldn't believe it. This was his mother._

_"Steven?" Rose inquired, her smile never left her face. "What's wrong?"_

_Her voice matched the one from the video. Everything fit. He wanted to believe his mother came back somehow. Yet, he knew this was impossible._

_Touching his stomach, he felt his own gem protruding from his bellybutton. He bit his lip and stared right at his mother._

_Steven sniffled as he ran into her arms and held her tight. He couldn't believe his eyes. Burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, he tried not to cry and freak her out. He never imagined he would ever get the chance to hold her in his arms. To have his own mother hold him in her warm embrace. Maybe she held him as a baby for a few moments before she disappeared before everybody's eyes._

_He couldn't imagine their grief when he never got to know her. Although, he knew enough to hold her close to his heart. Hearing all the stories about her, the matter everybody missed her. He wondered if he wandered into his mother's room somehow and imagined everything._

_Greg chuckled. "Did you miss your mom that much?" He teased Steven. "How about your old man?" Steven reached out one of his arms and Greg held them both in his arms. "Wow kiddo you are in such a hugging mood today."_

_Rose let out a giggle and kissed the top of Steven's dark curls. "I never get tired of my little boy's hugs." She rubbed his back and gave him another kiss. "Are you hungry, Steven?"_

_Steven nodded his head as Greg let go of them and started setting up the food. He didn't let go of his mother. Lifting his head up, his mother remained in his arms. She had not disappeared into a stray of ribbons or went out in a poof. The flowers decorating her hat fell down when she looked down at him. She nuzzled their noses together and Steven grinned. Relief filled his body as he cuddled against her._

_He turned around and Rose held him close to her chest. "M-Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"We're done!" Amethyst exclaimed as she sat right in front of them. "Now who wants to play first?" She reached out her finger and poked Steven's nose. "I bet you want to go first."_

_"I do! I do!" Rose loosened her grip and Steven got on his feet._

_Greg munched on a hot dog as he said. "Oh well, he'll be a lot hungrier when he comes back." He handed Rose a hot dog. "Do you want one?"_

_"Of course." Rose ate along with him as they started a conversation of their own. _

_Steven ran along with Amethyst and they made it to the volleyball court. Steven had not taken off his backpack and left it on the side of the make shift play area. Pearl and Garnet welcomed him in with a quick hug. Steven picked up the ball from the ground as he patted it to check it wasn't too soft. _

_"I'll play in Garnet's team!" Steven declared as he put up his hand for a high five. _

_Garnet connected their hands for the high five with a slight smile. "Got it."_

_Amethyst groaned. "Oh great we'll lose for sure."_

_Pearl frowned. "What about me?!" Steven threw the ball at her and she caught it with ease. "If anything I should be offended that you are on my team."_

_"Hey!"_

_Steven laughed and then turned to his parents. He saw them whisper to each other and shared a laugh. He had never seen his dad smile so much. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were relaxed and willing to have more fun with him. Amethyst and Pearl still fought with each other. Steven thought that would never change. __Garnet ruffled his hair while they waited out their light bickering._

_Everything seemed lighter, where nothing went out of place. _

_Rose connected eyes with him and waved at him. Steven's face turned red as he waved back at her with enthusiasm. He would win for sure with Garnet on his team. All he wanted was for his mom to root for him. To cheer him on like the mothers on tv. _

_"Cheer for me mom!"_

_Rose nodded her head. "I will!" She took out a video camera and exclaimed. "I'm getting this all on tape!"_

_Pearl turned to Rose with her mouth agape. "What about us?"_

_Garnet and Amethyst snickered before Steven exclaimed. "Let's play!"_

_Pearl threw the ball over and Steven hit it over the net. They spent a good amount of time holding back their strength to have Steven keep up with them. Although, Steven stepped up his game due to his half-gem powers. This made them all step up their game a bit when Garnet added more power to her hits. _

_Amethyst and Pearl struggled until they got into a rhythm. "Go to the left Amethyst!" She saw Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her as she remained in the same area. _

_"You go the left!" Amethyst told her as Pearl groaned but switched with her and made a hit. _

_Steven shared a high five with Garnet when she hit the ball back and hit the sand, "Yeah! Go Garnet!"_

_Rose and Greg cheered him on which made him try harder. _

_The score went at an even plane when Steven tripped on his own feet and face planted onto the sand. He got up on his feet but the ball rolled right beside his feet. Picking it up, he continued on with the game even though he tired out. He kept it to himself since the gems looked excited in playing. They kept score, well, Garnet kept score since Amethyst always added one more point into their score. _

_Their game ended when Steven's stomach kept on growling. Steven patted his stomach as he ran back to his mom and tapped his dad's hand. Greg got up and ran toward the volleyball area without a second thought. The gems welcomed him in and they resumed where they left off. _

_Rose handed him a plate full of hot dogs which were still warm. "Here you go Steven." She had the camera in one hand while Steven sat right next to her. _

_"Thanks mom!" Steven started munching on his food while he took out a juice box from the basket. "Did you eat already?"_

_"I did," Rose grinned as she ruffled his hair. "I hid some cookie cats under the chips. I don't know if they melted yet."_

_"Wow! Thank you mom!" Steven exclaimed as he ate his plate of food and then dug out his dessert. _

_Thankfully, they didn't melt under everything in the basket. He put his garbage into the basket before his mom chastised him over littering the beach. Pearl and his dad always told him not to litter. So, he assumed his mom would comment on it too. _

_Steven laid down on the beach towel after he finished eating his food. He took off his shirt and used it as a pillow. He managed to watch his dad playing volleyball on Amethyst's team. Both of them cried foul when Garnet hit the ball hard enough to make it fall deep into the sand. Pearl had a victorious smile on her face. Her nose up in the air as she lightly taunted Amethyst who pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_Rose held a camera in her hands which recorded them as they played. She giggled when Greg winked at her direction and she blew him a kiss. _

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes, Steven?"_

_"Are you still recording?"_

_"Of course!" Rose kept the camera at the right angle as she looked down at him. "I love recording everything that we do. We can look back and see how much we have changed. Also, it's amazing watching us on tv!"_

_Steven smiled. "Do you have some videos of me when I was little?"_

_Rose ran her fingers through Steven's hair. "I wouldn't dare miss any moment of my little boy." Steven's eyes closed to relish in her caresses. "My brave and wonderful little boy, I love you so much."_

* * *

Steven jolted awake.

Sitting up his bed, he looked around his room. He wasn't outside on the beach with his mom running her fingers through his hair. The warmth of her hug and the smell of the roses which clung to her clothing. Having the sun beam down on them as everyone had a fun time. His mom recording the moments they all shared together. The lingering taste of the hot dogs and the cookie cat ice cream.

His hands clenched his sheets. Tears trickled down his face and the droplets wet the fabric. He made no move to wipe them off of his face. For those precious moments, he thought he had his mother with him.

"Steven?" Steven snapped his head to his right and saw Pearl sitting on his bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"N-No...it was good." Steven wiped away the tears from his eyes and gave her a smile. "See! Nothing is wrong!"

Pearl didn't contradict him as she pushed back his unruly curls. "I see...well do you want me to make you a hot beverage?" Steven nodded his head. "What do you want me to make?"

Steven answered. "Hot chocolate?"

Pearl smiled light and got up on her feet. "Alright then," She turned and felt Steven grab onto the end of her sash. "Steven?"

"Can I sit down and watch you?"

"Of course." Pearl told him as they went down the steps and entered the kitchen. "Sit right there and I will get your drink started." She didn't like the consumption of food and drink but Steven needed something to perk him up. She didn't believe whatever Steven dreamed was anything good. He _cried_.

This worried her in an immense level.

From what she knew, children loved chocolate. It came up throughout all their years spent on Earth. Especially, when made into a hot drink and topped with a whipping cream. She took out the chocolate syrup and milk from the fridge. Setting them on the counter, she took out a pot and filled it with enough milk to fill Steven's mug. She turned on the burner and let it simmer.

Steven sat down on his seat and poked the figure he left on the table. It toppled over after a few times. He picked it up and placed it back on its feet. He let out a deep sigh. Blinking back tears, Steven rubbed his eyes and kept his eyes on Pearl. He didn't want her noticing any more tears. Knowing her, she would go into a frenzy to try calm him down.

After a long period of silence, Pearl poured the chocolate syrup inside of a mug. She placed a spoon inside of the cup and peeked over her shoulder. Steven kept his eyes directed at her.

"Are Garnet and Amethyst around?"

Pearl shook her head as she poured the hot milk into the mug. "They went on a simple mission and I opted to stay around. My skills were not needed."

"Will they be back in time for our beach fun day?"

Pearl assured him. "Yes, they will." She mixed the milk and it turned brown from the chocolate syrup. "We all promised a nice and safe day near the ocean. I won't go inside of it but I will keep watch from a safe distance."

"That's good..." Steven gulped as he uttered. "Pearl..do you like me?"

Pearl placed the pot on the stove and stood in front of Steven. "What makes you think I don't like you?"

Steven rubbed his face as he sighed. "I don't know..sometimes I think it would had been better if I wasn't here. Then, you guys would have mom and not look so sad sometimes."

"Steven!" Pearl frowned and Steven covered his watering eyes. "We _all love_ you. You are our inspiration. You have kept us going throughout these years." She pushed the cup in front of Steven while she rubbed his shoulder. "You mean more to us than you know. How long have you felt this way?"

Steven peeked through his fingers as he sniffled. "A while..."

"Oh Steven.." Pearl wiped the tears from his face. "You haven't done anything wrong. I promise." She moved the cup closer to him as she sighed. "I think we are out of a whipping cream substance so it's not on there."

Steven smiled gratefully as he wrapped his hands around the cup. "Thank you Pearl."

A beam of light went off in the middle of the room. Pearl and Steven covered their eyes from the onslaught of light. Their eyes accustoming to the new source of light in the room. Garnet and Amethyst manifested on the warp pad. They stepped off and were surprised to see Pearl and Steven in the kitchen. In the middle of the night no less.

Amethyst ran toward Steven and held him in a one armed hug. "What are you doing awake Steven? Did you stay up to wait for us?" Steven didn't respond, all she got was silence. "Steven?"

Steven burst into tears which surprised Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst tried comforting him as best as she could but he continued on crying in her arms.

Pearl moved around the counter and went toward Garnet's side. "Steven dreamed of Rose." She whispered with a frown. "He asked me if I hated him. I assured him that we don't hate him but...I don't know what else to say."

Garnet walked toward Steven and placed her hand on his shoulder. Amethyst moved out of the way and Pearl stood next to her. They watched Garnet clean Steven's face without saying a word. Steven hiccuped and placed his hands on Garnet's gloved hands. She cupped Steven's face and used her thumbs to rub his skin.

"G-Garnet?" Steven stuttered out.

"Don't ever question the love we _all_ have for you." Steven's hands tightened around Garnet's hands.

Amethyst and Pearl wiped their own tears from their eyes. Pearl placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. Giving her a squeeze as she kept her eyes on them. Amethyst wrapped an arm around her waist in response.

Garnet ruffled Steven's hair with a reassuring smile. "We love you, Steven."

Steven requested in a small voice. "Again, please."

Garnet couldn't refuse. "We love you, Steven."

Amethyst took her arm off of Pearl and hugged Steven tight. "I love you, kiddo."

Moments later, they all held Steven in a tight embrace. Guilt passing through them as they heard Steven letting out his cries in their arms. Trying to soothe him but their words went to deaf ears.

They knew Steven wasn't an ignorant child. He saw their reactions on their past with Rose. Not that he asked questions which lead into deep waters of explanation. Opening up the grief they have not dealt with since her passing. The introduction of a new life who needed their guidance came onto their laps. Someone who needed advice on his abilities. Rose wasn't there to guide them.

Every single mistake they made along the way popped their minds. After thousands of years with Rose, living life without her caused a hole. They could had blamed Steven for taking her away from them. In a way, they _did_ blame him at first. They lashed out at Greg on how he brought on Rose's demise. After long instances of thought, they couldn't condemn Steven or Greg. They didn't encourage Rose in her decisions.

Rose made her choices without the influence of anyone else. Although, they didn't know if Greg knew the consequences of Rose having Steven. She might had warned him ahead of time. He didn't look shocked on the day of Steven's birth.

"He's asleep." Garnet stated.

Amethyst loosened her grip and saw Steven snoring in between them. "Poor kid...he won't wake up on time for this beach fun thing tomorrow."

Pearl sighed. "We can just do something fun in here. He just wanted us together for the day."

"We have no missions for the next few days." Garnet pointed out as she gathered Steven in her arms. "He can spend all that time with us."

Amethyst drank Steven's hot chocolate and burped. This earned her a glare from Pearl who tapped her foot to emphasize her point. She scratched the back of her head and muttered an apology. They followed Garnet who went up the steps and placed Steven in his bed.

"Do you think he will explain his dream to us?" Pearl inquired. "All he told me was that he saw Rose."

"Maybe." Garnet tucked Steven in his bed. "We'll let him decide when he wants to." Steven cuddled into his blankets as Garnet placed another pillow on his side.

Lion scratched on the door as Amethyst hopped down the steps and opened the door. He ran past her and curled right beside Steven. His eyes watching them as he remained on the bed. Pearl almost intervened to shoo him to his makeshift bed but decided against it. She didn't want to awaken Steven. Putting her finger to her lips, Garnet followed her down the steps.

Steven turned in his sleep and put an arm around Lion's body. Although, it barely went halfway around his body. Lion closed his eyes and his ears twitched when the gems moved around the room.

Amethyst whispered to Pearl. "Let's get going, he might wake up if you watch him sleep again."

Pearl's face turned green from indignation but kept her mouth shut. She activated her door and entered inside but not before giving Steven one last look. Afterwards, Garnet and Amethyst went inside of their own rooms.

Lion opened one eye, staring down at Steven. His tongue peeked out of his jaw and licked away a stray tear. He closed his eye and fell asleep when he heard Steven's light snores filling his ears.

The end.


End file.
